Conventionally, there are known flow rate sensors that measure flow rates of fluids, such as air, or the like. Such flow rate sensors include a thermopile type using thermocouple for a temperature sensor, a resistance variation type using polysilicon for the temperature sensor, or the like, for example. In addition, there is a proposal to use, for the temperature sensor, vanadium oxide having a resistance with a high temperature coefficient (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).